


I May Look Spooky but I'm Really Nice

by Remeny



Series: Omelianchiks for Vatya [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disabled Character, F/F, Gymnastics, Other, Paranormal, Physical Disability, SCI, spinal cord injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remeny/pseuds/Remeny
Summary: The paranormal lesbionic gymnast university AU you never knew you needed til now





	I May Look Spooky but I'm Really Nice

**Tap, tap, tap.**

 

I woke to hear knocking on glass, one of my friends must have forgotten their dorm key again and I was the convenient friend who lived on the main floor. I had only been in this dorm room 4 days and people knocking on the damn window had already happened three fucking times. One wasn’t even a friend!! Hazards of living close to the front entrance I guess.

 

I sighed heavily and hauled myself out of bed and into my wheelchair. Whoever it was, they were going to get ran over! “Damn accessible dorms being on the main floor! Stupid fire safety!” I grumbled. I checked my watch, it was 3:20 in the damn morning! I yanked the cheap accordion blind up, ready to give them hell.

 

The  **tap, tap, tap** came again and that’s when I realised it was coming from the mirror. 

 

Again.

 

“Nope, nope, nope! This is not happening!” I said, going around the room and flipping on the lightswitch and my bedside lamp and my vanity light and the bathroom light. “First thing in the morning, I am banging down maintenance’s door and getting rid of you! I don’t know what I am going to tell them yet, obviously the first reason I gave them wasn’t good enough to make it happen.”

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

“NO! SHUT UP! Listen to me, I’m sorry I laughed when my friend said this room was haunted, I’m sorry alright?” I babbled as I paced from one side of the room to the next. 

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

“Stop that right now! Listen Mr or Miss or whatever the gender neutral term is, listen ghost or spirit or living impaired, whatever you call yourself, I don’t want no trouble! If you leave me alone, I’ll leave you alone. Deal?” I stopped wheeling and ground my palms into my eyes, letting out an aggravated groan and face-planting myself onto my knees. 

 

“You’re fine Violet! You. Are. Fine.” I whispered to myself, “you are just overtired. You know how your imagination gets going when you are tired. So you are going to sit up and turn off the lights, well MOST of the lights anyway, and get into bed. This is not real. You’re already probably just dreaming.”

 

I pulled my hands away as every light in the room systematically turned off, one after another. “Doooon’t dooo thaaat!” I panicked and wheeled towards the door, banging into every piece of furniture on the way. 

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

“Ouch! Quit it! Dammit! That’s gonna leave a mark!” 

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

I jammed my fingers in the process of finding the door knob, sicking my thumb in my mouth and tasting the metallic tang of blood. I finally located the knob but it wouldn’t budge. “No! No! No! This can’t be happening!” 

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

“CUT IT OUT!!” I flipped the switch madly but the lights would NOT come on. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!” I started to pound on the door with my palm. “Help! Help me! I’m stuck!”

 

My desk lamp flickered a few times and then stayed on and there was a more insistent  **tap, tap, tap** and my phone lit up. 

 

MY PHONE! I can call Katya!! She has the spare key to my room in case I’m ever sick and can’t get to the door! If I can call her, she’ll come rescue me!

 

“Ok ghosty person,” I said to the room at large, “uh I’m gonna cross the room now. Th...thank you for turning on a light for me.” 

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

“I REEEALLY wish that you’d stop doing that.” I inched along the room, giving the mirror an extra wide berth. “Don’t look in the mirror, don’t look in the mirror, don’t look in the mirror.” I repeated over and over under my breath to myself, eking across the floor at a snail’s pace not to scare him/her/it.

 

**tap, tap, tap**

 

I jumped and looked towards the mirror, dumbest thing ever. You know what happens though, when you hear a noise, you turn to see what it is out of instinct. Then the room went dark and I screamed like a little girl.

 

And then, there she was. White-blonde cloud of hair and pale skin, well d’uh she WAS a ghost after all, the most unsettling thing about her was her eyes. They were devoid of any colour. She was standing in the mirror, dressed all in black which contrasted with the white and made it look even more shocking.

 

“Boo!” She exclaimed with a smile. I jumped almost to the ceiling and fell out of my chair, whacking my head on the footplate. HARD! Like bitch-I’m-from-Chicago-and-I’ll-kick-your-ass hard. 

  
  


Next thing I know, I’m having the stuffing shaken from me. I let out a little yelp and the being relented.

 

“Возлюбленная? Violet, speak to me.” A sweet thickly accented Russian voice that I recognised spoke. I opened my eyes and blinked at the weak sunlight that was streaming through the window blind I had angrily and haphazardly opened the night before. 

 

I lifted my splitting head from the floor and looked around frantically for the girl without looking at the mirror.

 

“Vhat are you looking for? Vhat happened? I vas vaiting for you at front door. Vhen you didn’t come, I got key for room. Can you sit? I bring chair over.”

 

“Thanks,” I said with a nod, my chair was almost 2 feet away. God my head hurt, I pulled myself to sitting as Katya pulled my chair up and put on the brakes. I hoisted myself up, thankful for my slight gymnast frame...well slight former-gymnast frame.

 

Katya got down on her knees so we were the same level and pulled me into a gentle hug. “You are shaking? Vhy? Did someone come in room?”

 

I let out a little chuckle as she let me go, “in a manner of speaking. Yes and no.”

 

“I am not understanding, both nyet and da at same time? I mean yes AND no?” I loved how Katya cocked her head to one side like an adorable blonde puppy when she asked a question.

 

“It is a long story, but it’s fine now darling. I think I just had a bad dream. Don’t worry!” I reassured Katya with whatever attempt I could make at a smile while my head basically felt like it was imploding.

 

“You vant pills for pain in head?”

 

“GOD YES! They’re in the bathroom.” 

 

Katya grabbed the water off my table and brought it over, “I got vashcloth for head. Is bleeding.” She went behind me and started to wipe at the back of my head, her hands were gentle as an angel’s but I still let out a little hiss of pain. “I am sorry! Is not deep, like scrape, you need Doctor love?”

 

“No I’m ok, should we get going?” 

 

“Nyet, ve are not going anyvhere but you go to bed for little bit.”

 

“No I’m ok, I swear! You’ve been looking forward to this Frosh week event at the board game cafe for days!”

I insisted and checked my watch, it was 10:00. “C’mon,” I held her hand, “The bus leaves in 30 minutes. I just have to get out of this.” I pointed to my dorky zebra onesie. “Then we can go.”

 

She knelt down again and pulled my hands into hers. She spoke slowly and patiently, holding eye contact which was easy since I was always captivated by her baby blues. “You are more important than any cafe and is not like it vill not be there another time. Come.” She pulled me to the bed. “You need help?”

 

I shook my head and then stopped as a wave of dizziness hit me. I hated getting help, it always reminded me of after my accident when I couldn’t do anything for myself. When I was stuck in a hospital bed pissing into a bag and spending the day staring at the ceiling.

 

“Возлюбленная? Vhere did you go?” 

 

“Sorry, took a roll down memory lane.” I sighed and let Katya help hold me up as I used the bars to transfer into bed, I let out a relieved sigh when I laid down. I felt the back of my head, I had one massive goose egg. Katya sat on the side of my bed, pushed my hair back off my face and gave me a gentle kiss.

 

“I vill go get ice for head, da? Then I let you sleep.”

 

I would say no but I knew she would do it anyway, I pulled her hand into mine and placed it over my chest, “ok, thank you but will you please stay with me when you get back?” I didn’t even want her to leave now and I swallowed around my pounding heart that felt like it was in my throat.

 

“Da! I mean yes! Of course I vill! But you are shaking again, should I call Resident Assistant to bring ice so I do not have to leave? Are you scared of something? Did someone hurt you? Vhat happened?” She fired off, worry clouding over her eyes.

 

“No! Don’t call the RA! She has to report accidents and she’ll make me go to the health center and wait forever and I really AM fine! It’s just a bump. I’ll be fine here, I’m just...uh cold.”

 

Katya twitched the blankets on top of me. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! Please don’t call Max! She has enough to deal with. They seriously need to pay RAs more than just free room and board!”

 

“Agreed. Ok I vill go fast.” She pressed my cell into my hand, “call me if you need something. Vhat food you like to eat? I vill get it vhen I get ice.”

 

“I would LOVE a coffee, I have some granola bars and fruit. I’m not very hungry but you should eat something. I’m f...fine here, take your time love.” 

 

I totally didn’t mean that. I wanted her to sprint the whole way to the ice machine in the caf 2 buildings over but if I told her that, she would know I was scared and wouldn’t leave. She would also probably get Max, over what I was convinced with the boldness that came with day, was a bad dream. I still hadn’t looked at the damn mirror though.

 

“No I vill go fast.” She pressed a kiss onto my forehead, “rest please.” She stuck her keys back in her pocket and grabbed her purse. “I vill be right back,” she repeated before stepping out the door.

 

Katya was entirely too good to me considering the first impression I had with her. World Gymnastic Championships 2014, I was a stressed out child who was almost 16 and Katya was one year my senior. 

 

It was between the short and long programs and team USA was passing by team Russia. My coach, ever the optimist, decided to introduce us. I guess he was thinking that with a common interest we would all hit it off.

 

I kept my face sour as I was introduced to Katya, the bitch had almost beat me out in the short program and I was bitter that she had landed a perfect Omelianchik, a move that was the bane of my 15 years of existence. I stared her right in the eye and squeezed her hand really, REALLY hard when I shook it. Tears sprung into the corners of her eyes but she refused to retaliate and squeeze back. 

 

She whispered venomously in my ear as our teams parted, “I vant to beat you because I am better than you, not because I hurt your hand. Is called sportsmanship, look it up.” Her long blonde ponytail whipped my face as she turned and marched away.

 

Through the following year, we learned to have a mutual respect for each other. I apologized to her for how I acted when we first met and Katya graciously forgave me. We weren’t friends per se but not the vicious enemies we once were.

 

Then during the pre-olympic season, when I landed wrong during uneven bars training and fractured my spine, Katya was the first gymnast that was not on my team to reach out. She sent me a huge bouquet of flowers and a nice card, one of the first things I saw when I woke up from surgery and learnt my life had been turned on it’s head.

 

About a week after my accident, I messaged her to thank her for the flowers and we started talking through email which turned into facetiming, which evolved into her flying to see me at the rehab centre I was at. I couldn’t believe that she flew across the world to see me on her 4 day training break. 

 

I made an offhand comment during one of our facetime marathons about ex girlfriend troubles and she told me she was bi. I was the first person she ever told, it was not safe to be out in Russia. It still isn’t. 

 

We got together almost a year ago and when she got a full ride to Stanford, I was so excited that it was one of the 5 universities that sent me acceptance letters too.

 

My phone buzzed, startling me out of my reverie. I had two new texts.

 

Katya - hey Возлюбленная, are you sure you do not want anything to eat? They just got in fresh bagels! Or they have the cracker and cheese plate you like? With the grapes? Please?

 

I grinned, knowing she would persist til I caved. She knew exactly how to get to me too, bread and cheese were like forbidden fruits in the gymnastics world. She worried about how little I ate but it was a habit that I found hard to break.

 

Me - cheese and crackers sound great!! I’ll pay you back!

 

She must have been waiting with her phone out because her response was instantaneous.

 

Katya - I think the university does not mind if I treat you! I will be there in 5.

 

Me - K thank you!

 

I was still smiling when I checked the text from “Unknown caller”

 

Unknown Caller - Hello, I’m sorry I woke you up last night. I was bored. You’re much nicer than the last one.

 

I felt the smile slide off my face to be replaced with a look of confusion as I typed in. 

 

Me - Who is this? You have the wrong number.

 

It didn’t take long to get a reply.

 

Unknown caller - No I don’t. I can’t talk right now, I’m strongest after 3, all you need to know is my name is Sharon and I may seem spooky but I’m really nice. Please don’t get rid of me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> Возлюбленная (Vozlyublennaya) means Sweetheart.  
> There was a prompt on pinterest that had to do with a haunted mirror and I felt inspired. I put a bunch of queen’s names in a random name generator because I couldn’t decide which queen to use. The choices were Sasha, Shea, Robbie, Nina, Willam, Acid Betty, Laila, Thorgy, Trixie, Henny, Chad, Max and Sharon and it chose Sharon!!
> 
> I’m like the fanfiction tinkerbell...if Tink was in a chair and had an attitude. I will die without feedback so whether you love it or hate it, please tell me about it!   
> Love n glitter, Remeny
> 
>  
> 
> (Additional I-was-a-pharmacologist note: don’t put your meds in the bathroom, the heat and moisture from the shower can affect the efficacy of the medication.)


End file.
